


An Excellent Match

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Knotting, Mating, Omegaverse, Outdoor Sex, Penetration, Silly, Struggle for Power, Trope Inversion, alpha!Kassandra, consensual n cute, kyra has already overthrown her father and taken over without kassandra, omega!Kyra, slight AU, standing up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey AU. Omegaverse. Kassandra's stepfather Nikolaos has arranged a political marriage between her and Kyra, the new leader of Mykonos. While out hunting an ibex and ignoring her responsibilities, Kassandra meets her mate-to-be and discovers the match might not be such a bad one after all.





	An Excellent Match

**Author's Note:**

> This story is omegaverse. For those of you who don't know what that means, everyone in the world is divided into 3 groups: alpha, beta, and omega. Female alphas can grow a phallus under certain circumstances to mate with omegas. If that isn't your thing, that's totally ok -- I have written lots of other stories you might enjoy instead. Just take care when reading.

Kassandra walked quietly through the undergrowth, crouching to keep her head beneath the tops of the bushes. The brush on Mykonos grew unevenly, broken by several bare, rocky patches that led toward the slope of the mountains. Not as much cover as she would’ve liked, but it would have to do.

She raised her head a little, peeking over the scrub in search of her prey. The locals had warned her the ibex was swift, but she had no doubt her hunt would be successful. Besides, it was a pleasant distraction from the duty she had come here to perform. That was the bargain she’d made with herself: hunt first, pick up her mate later.

Not that she  _ wanted _ a mate. Mates meant pups, and pups meant family commitments, which inevitably led to less adventures. Kassandra made a point of getting out and seeing as much of the world as possible whenever her stepfather allowed (and sometimes even when he didn’t). Doing so with an omega to care for and pups clinging to her legs would be even more difficult.

The sound of a skittering rock caught Kassandra’s ear. She drew her bow, selecting an arrow from her quiver with a practiced motion. She nocked it and followed the noise with her eyes, catching sight of movement a short distance to her left. That was all she needed. She drew and fired, feeling the satisfying recoil in her shoulder.

Her arrow flew true. It struck her target in the neck, and an ibex fell halfway out from one of the bushes, instantly dead. Kassandra smiled, placing her bow on her back and walking over to claim her kill. She would strip the carcass of the choicest cuts of meat, and possibly keep the horns as well. They were worth good  _ drachmae _ to the right buyer.

Just as she reached the ibex, a high-pitched shriek echoed overhead.  _ Ikaros? _ Kassandra whirled at the warning, preparing to draw her sword, but it was already too late. Someone rushed from the bushes and collided with her, sending her sprawling onto the ground.

Kassandra reacted on instinct. She grappled with her attacker, rolling them onto their back, and caught a surprising whiff of scent. She barely had the time to process ‘ _ omega’ _ before her foe kneed her in the gut, reversing their positions once more. Pinned on her back, she got a better look at the ruffian — and found herself even more surprised than before.

The woman above her was beautiful, with sleek brown hair and blazing eyes, and also very angry. She held a dagger, which was currently pressed against Kassandra’s throat. “What are you doing here,  _ bandit?  _ I thought I cleared the island of your kind months ago.”

Kassandra considered her options. This small firebrand might be an omega, but she was obviously a skilled warrior, and Kassandra had no desire to challenge her. “I’m no bandit,” she protested. “I’m a visitor to Mykonos, and I was only doing a bit of hunting.”

The omega snorted. “Hunting the same ibex I was already tracking.”

“I didn’t know—”

“Then you’re not a very good hunter, are you?”

The omega looked Kassandra up and down, and she resisted the temptation to squirm under such scrutiny. It certainly wasn’t the first time someone had stared at her, but something about this stranger’s gaze put her on edge.

“You don’t look like a bandit,” the omega conceded. “Rough around the edges, but not a bandit.” She removed the knife from Kassandra’s throat, straightening up somewhat.

Kassandra swallowed. She doubted she was in danger any longer, but her heart was still racing, and her face felt oddly warm even though the omega’s hot breath was no longer hitting her cheek.  _ “ _ _ Chaíre _ _. _ My name is Kassandra.”

“ Kyra,” the omega replied, only a little begrudgingly.

_ Kyra… why does that name sound familiar? _ Kassandra’s brow furrowed, but she couldn’t place it. “Well, Kyra, would you mind getting off me? Not that I mind being on my back for a beautiful omega from time to time, but the ground is uncomfortable.”

Kyra chuckled. “My apologies.” She climbed off Kassandra and rose to her feet, offering a hand.

Before Kassandra could take it, a small shadow swooped down from the sky. Ikaros screeched in anger, beating his wings dangerously close over Kyra’s head and forcing her to stumble back. Kassandra hopped up and offered the eagle her arm. “Ikaros, no!”

Apparently satisfied that she was safe, Ikaros perched on Kassandra’s arm. He ruffled his feathers, glaring at Kyra with obvious suspicion.

“An eagle?” Kyra said, clearly impressed, but also a little wary.

“With poor manners. Really, Ikaros? She pulls a knife on me, and you do nothing. Then she tries to help me up, and you decide to defend me? We need to work on your timing.”

Ikaros ducked his head under his wing, preening his feathers as though he hadn’t heard her.

Kassandra sighed. “He says he’s sorry.”

“He doesn’t seem sorry,” Kyra said.

“He will be, if he keeps behaving this way.” Kassandra reached into the small pouch at her belt, withdrawing a small piece of dried meat. She offered it to Kyra, who took it. “Here, feed him. Then he’ll like you.”

Kyra held out the treat, and Ikaros removed his head from under his wing. He snapped up the meat gracefully, without clipping Kyra’s fingers, and threw his head back to gulp it down. A smile spread across Kyra’s face. “A splendid creature. You are truly blessed by the gods to have such a companion.”

“So I’ve been told.” Kassandra gave her arm a slight wiggle, encouraging Ikaros to take off. “Go on now. Find your dinner.” The eagle launched himself off her arm, taking off into the sky and making wide circles above them.

_ Now, what do I do about this omega? _

Kassandra had an inkling of what she would  _ like _ to do. Despite her near-death experience, it hadn’t escaped her notice that this particular omega was very beautiful. She had full lips, striking brows, and wore a circular golden pendant that hung over her cleavage, which Kassandra tried and failed not to stare at.

“Well, Kassandra, if you’re not a bandit, what are you?” Kyra circled her, giving her another thorough examination that made Kassandra’s skin prickle. “Fine armor. Shiny sword. Spartan, obviously. And you’ve seen battle, judging by those shoulders and the scars I can see.”

“I have more,” Kassandra couldn’t help volunteering.

Kyra smirked. “I’m sure you do. Are you a general in the Spartan army, then, come to protect Mykonos from the Athenians? It’s a boring assignment, since Nikolao _ s _ drove them out a few months ago.”

“From what I’ve heard, Nikolaos had little to do with it. I believe it was the rebel leader who defeated Podarkes and the Athenians, and put his daughter in power. But you would know better than me.”

A surprised look crossed Kyra’s face, and she almost seemed on the verge of laughing. “I would indeed.”

Kassandra felt as though Zeus himself had struck her with a thunderbolt. Suddenly, everything made sense.  _ Kyra! Of course. Podarkes’ daughter. My future mate. How could I be so stupid!? _

“Gods above,” Kassandra groaned, dropping her head into her hand. “Don’t tell me you’re  _ that _ Kyra.”

Kyra broke down laughing. “I am. And the ‘rebel leader’ who deposed Podarkes as well.”

“You deposed your own father?” Kassandra asked. “My stepfather left out that detail.”

“Your stepfather. Ah, then I suppose you are  _ that _ Kassandra.”

The two of them stared at each other, the humor of the situation fading. Kassandra cleared her throat, shifting from foot to foot. This was most certainly not how she had expected to meet her mate-to-be, and the circumstances were awkward to say the least… made more awkward by a troublesome stirring between her legs.

“What are you doing out here?” Kassandra asked, more to fill the silence than anything — and to forget the curious pressure coiled in her lower belly. Although Kyra was no longer on top of her, the omega’s scent was near enough to be distracting.

“I could ask you the same question,” Kyra said. “We are due to meet at my home before sundown.”

Kassandra offered an embarrassed shrug. “Avoiding you, to be honest.”

To her surprise, Kyra smiled. “As was I.”

“You have no interest in an arranged marriage?”

“No,” Kyra said. “I do what I must for my people, and my people need me here, to help them rebuild. Not pregnant in Sparta.”

“Podarkes left them vulnerable,” Kassandra supplied.

Kyra nodded. “It will take time for the city to recover, even with Sparta’s help.”

“I would like to help,” Kassandra said. “It was brave of you and your people to overthrow Podarkes. You obviously had the gods’ favor.”

Once more, Kyra’s eyes lingered on her. “Perhaps.” She took a step forward, then another, adding a sway to her hips that Kassandra couldn’t help but believe was deliberate. “So, you find the idea of an arranged marriage as distasteful as I do?”

_ Perhaps not… _

Kassandra shook herself. Kyra’s scent was getting to her. “I am a wanderer at heart,” she admitted. “My mother always said I would have done better as a  _ misthios _ than a soldier. Travelling, meeting new people — that is what I enjoy most.”

“And you fear a mate would slow you down,” Kyra said.

Kassandra shrugged. “I suppose that depends on the omega.”

Kyra took another step forward, until their faces were almost level. Kassandra had to tilt her head down, but it wasn’t that much of a reach. Their mouths hovered a few inches apart. “What a coincidence. I enjoy a little  _ adventure _ myself.”

There was no way to misread that signal. Kassandra smiled, cupping her hand gently at Kyra’s elbow. “So, not a strict adherent to tradition?” she asked, not bothering to conceal her hope.

Kyra’s lips drew tantalizingly close. “If you are asking me to mate with you before our wedding, I am absolutely scandalized. I would never  _ dream _ of doing such a thing.”

“Neither would I,” Kassandra said as she leaned down to steal a kiss, pausing only long enough to make sure Kyra was willing.

Kyra tasted as good as she smelled. Her mouth was the sweetest ambrosia, and lucky for Kassandra, she was able to drink her fill. Kyra’s tongue was warm and persistent against hers, and Kassandra groaned as it flicked into her mouth. Apparently, this omega wasn’t content simply to receive whatever Kassandra chose to give.

_ Good. I like an omega who seeks her own pleasure. _

Kassandra wrapped her arm around Kyra’s waist, desiring much closer contact. Smelling and tasting was divine, but she wanted to feel as well. To her delight, the omega’s body fit perfectly against hers. Kyra’s figure was soft, but surprisingly well-muscled beneath her dress, and Kassandra suspected she spent a great deal of time out of doors, engaged in physical activity. (The ache between her legs grew worse as she imagined Kyra engaging in a few particular physical activities.)

She tore her mouth away from Kyra’s only long enough to scan the area, searching for a suitable spot. Lying on the ground seemed unpleasant, considering the rocks and scrub, but there was a nearby tree that would do well enough. As Kyra chased her lips, seeking a continuation of the kiss, Kassandra slid her hands down, cupping the omega’s rear.

“Up,” she suggested, and Kyra agreed, draping her arms around Kassandra’s neck.

Kyra was heavier than she looked, but still easy for Kassandra to lift. She carried the omega over to the tree in a few long strides, bracing her against it. Meanwhile, Kyra explored Kassandra’s neck, kissing and nipping. The hot, wet glide caused Kassandra to throb, and her armor, light though it was, suddenly felt very constricting.

“You make me breathless,” Kyra panted into the crook of Kassandra’s shoulder. “How? We’ve only exchanged a few words…”

“I have no idea,” Kassandra murmured. She ran her fingers through Kyra’s hair, holding the back of her head as their mouths met again.

Kassandra didn’t intend to kiss Kyra for so long, but it was difficult to tear away. Her cock, fully formed, throbbed insistently against her smallclothes, but she wasn’t sure she had the coordination to free it, or to stop what she was doing. She pulled back several times, preparing to unfasten her leathers, but Kyra always drew her back in. She was positively irresistible.

Only when Kyra nibbled toward the lobe of her ear and whispered, “Your armor is in the way,” did Kassandra find the strength to pause. She set Kyra down very reluctantly, because she had thoroughly enjoyed holding the omega in her arms. A frustrated huff of air hissed from between her teeth as she fumbled with the buckles of her belt, struggling to remove the layered leather skirt beneath.

After a rather embarrassing amount of time, during which Kyra smirked a little at her expense, Kassandra managed. She practically tore her smallclothes off, and her cock sprang forth, its tip already leaking with want. Kyra’s eyes widened, and her mouth hung open. Her smell grew stronger, and Kassandra licked her lips.

“You approve?” she drawled, already knowing the answer.

“I will approve more once that’s in me,” Kyra stated.

Kassandra grinned, very much enjoying Kyra’s uninhibited admiration. It wasn’t often she found omegas  _ this _ brazen. She pinned Kyra back against the tree, rubbing her cock deliberately against the omega’s hip, pulling at the top portion of her dress.

Fortunately, it was so loose that it slid right down Kyra’s shoulders. It was easy to tug it past her breasts, and Kassandra palmed them, squeezing until Kyra released a moan that told her she was using the right amount of pressure.

“You have skilled hands,” Kyra gasped.

Kassandra pinched the peak of Kyra’s left nipple, rolling it gently between two fingers. “So I have been told.”

“I’m sure you have.” Kyra threaded her fingers through Kassandra’s hair, tugging her downward. “Is your mouth skilled as well, I wonder?”

Kassandra’s mouth watered. She let Kyra guide her down, until her lips bumped one of the pebbled peaks. She drew it into her mouth, swiping her tongue over and around, applying suction.

“Ohh…” Kyra’s nails dug lightly into her scalp. Taking it as a positive sign, Kassandra sucked more firmly, fluttering her tongue up and down. She was rewarded with more sweet sounds, as well as an insistent rocking motion as Kyra’s hips moved.

Once more, Kassandra found herself enthralled. She had thought this would be a quick fuck against a tree, partly to relieve the obvious tension between her and Kyra, and partly to spite convention. But everything about the omega — her skin, her smell, her subtle reactions — made Kassandra want to linger. Her cock twitched against Kyra’s stomach, still in desperate need of attention, but she ignored it. She could wait, if it meant more time spent doing this.

“You are beautiful,” she sighed, kissing her way over to Kyra’s other breast. “If I had a golden apple to give you, I would risk any goddess’s wrath.”

Kyra gave a breathless laugh. “You are an unrepentant flatterer, Kassandra.”

The sound of Kyra saying her name  _ like that _ lit a fire in Kassandra’s belly. “Again,” she growled. “I enjoy the way you say my name.”

“Kassandra… mmm…” Kyra’s voice trailed off into a loud moan as Kassandra tugged a nipple with her teeth, careful to blend just the right amount of pain with the pleasure she hoped to cause.

Kyra clutched the back of her head, arching away from the tree to push more of her breast into Kassandra’s mouth. It was a bold, demanding gesture, one that stoked the flames in Kassandra’s stomach higher still.

Supporting Kyra with one arm, Kassandra snaked the other between their bodies, sliding her hand up along the omega’s thigh. It was smooth and wonderfully warm, so delightful to touch that Kassandra forgot her destination for a moment. A renewed surge of omega-scent reminded her. She could smell how wet Kyra was, but she wanted to feel it, too.

A groan cracked in Kassandra’s chest as she felt the proof of her efforts. Kyra wasn’t merely wet, she was  _ dripping,  _ and with just one stroke, Kassandra found her fingers covered in slick. She played through the slippery heat, seeking out the stiff bundle of Kyra’s clit, and earned a lovely yelp when she found it.

“Yesss…” Kyra seized Kassandra’s hair, pulling her back in for another kiss. It was deep and messy, and somehow, Kassandra ended up lifting Kyra off the ground again. Doing so with only one arm was more difficult, but Kyra’s legs wound around her waist to secure their position.

The new angle caused her fingers to slip. They grazed the tight ring of Kyra’s opening, and when the omega sucked approvingly on her tongue, Kassandra took that as a sign to enter. She pushed inside with one at first, panting against Kyra’s hungry lips. “Mmf… tight…”

Kyra bore down deliberately, giving Kassandra’s finger an impressive squeeze. Just the thought of those muscles milking her cock caused Kassandra to smear more arousal onto the omega’s belly, leaving a small stain on her dress. “More,” Kyra pleaded, clenching around her again. “Add another.”

Rather than comply, Kassandra arched a brow. “You seem to like giving orders.”

Kyra stared back at her, smiling. “Have I given one you object to?”

She had a point. Kassandra eased in a second finger—then, to her surprise, a third. It wasn’t precisely an easy fit, despite the trails of wetness running everywhere. Kyra was so tight that Kassandra had to adjust her wrist to make it work, but when she succeeded, Kyra’s high-pitched cries made her see white.

“Oh, Kassandra,  _ just like like that.” _

Kassandra used every bit of dexterity her angle afforded. She massaged Kyra’s inner walls, curling against a swollen spot that sent a jerk through the omega’s trembling limbs. From the quick tense and release, Kassandra could tell she’d found an especially sensitive spot. She hooked again and again, until Kyra let loose a stream of whimpers beside her ear.

“Fuck, I—ahh!”

Although she could feel and smell how much Kyra was enjoying herself, Kassandra was somewhat taken aback when the omega’s muscles seized tight around her fingers, rippling with powerful contractions. Heat splashed into her hand, and Kyra latched onto her neck, not biting down, but sucking hard enough that Kassandra suspected she’d have a bruise later.

_ She’s coming. Coming for me. _

Kassandra hadn’t expected it so soon, but she was thrilled nonetheless. She loved nothing more than carrying a beautiful omega through the heights of pleasure, and Kyra expressed hers so openly. Despite the fog growing in her head, Kassandra paid close attention to the way Kyra’s muscles moved, to the sounds she made. She wanted to extend her new lover’s peak for as long as possible.

And extend it she did. Over a minute later, Kyra finally relaxed, easing her grip on Kassandra’s shoulders. She took great heaving breaths, and her skin glowed with satisfaction. 

Kassandra’s stomach cramped. After witnessing  _ that, _ her cock ached so badly she feared she might spend before Kyra even touched her. “By the gods,” she growled, a rumble building in her chest, “if we don’t mate soon…”

Kyra cut off her warning with another kiss. “Fuck me,” she gasped when they broke apart for breath.

Kassandra couldn’t wait any longer. She most certainly wasn’t going to come on Kyra’s dress when she could spill in much more pleasurable places. She withdrew her fingers and rucked Kyra’s dress up, slotting their pelvises together. Wet heat smeared against her shaft, and her hips bucked without permission.

At first, Kassandra couldn’t summon the wherewithal to position herself properly. Rubbing against Kyra’s warmth felt  _ so good _ she could hardly stand it. Kyra, however, didn’t have patience for any more teasing.  _ “Fuck _ me,” she said again, digging her heels into Kassandra’s rear.

There was no denying the intoxicating pull of omega lust. After a few misaligned thrusts, Kassandra finally positioned her cockhead at Kyra’s entrance. There was resistance, but also an ocean of wetness, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she started sinking inside.  _ So tight… _ She couldn’t remember the last time an omega had squeezed her so greedily.

“Hff… mmnn… big…” Kyra clenched around her, adjusting to the stretch, and Kassandra fought the instinct to thrust. She didn’t want to move prematurely and hurt her new mate.

_ New mate? _ Kassandra was vaguely surprised. This was the first time she’d thought those words without an accompanying drop in her stomach. But there wasn’t much time to consider it. She’d worked about half her shaft into the squirming omega in her arms, and the base pounded, urging her to bury the rest.

Blissfully, she bottomed out. Kyra released the sweetest of moans, and Kassandra’s cock throbbed as she realized she had nowhere left to go. Kassandra gazed into Kyra’s honey-brown eyes, and all the breath fled her lungs. The two of them were completely connected, their bodies a perfect fit.

Kyra kissed her, a soft, trembling contrast to the heat blazing between them. “Move?” she asked, with a slight whimper in her voice that made it more pleading than demanding.

Kassandra decided she liked the change. Taking orders from this bossy little omega was surprisingly enjoyable, but hearing her beg was even better. “If you say please,” Kassandra said, exercising the very last of her willpower.

Kyra’s face screwed up, but she only held out for a few seconds. “Please, alpha?”

Kassandra’s hips pumped before she realized what she was doing. Those words,  _ please _ and  _ alpha, _ had unlocked some kind of beast inside her: an animal that wouldn’t stop until it was sated. She dug her fingers into the soft, yielding flesh of Kyra’s ass, using her grip to increase the force and depth of her strokes.

Soon, Kyra was muttering along with each one. “Yes, oh yes,  _ yesyesyes…” _

Kassandra snarled, setting her teeth to the omega’s throat. She sucked the pink, partially-formed bruise she’d left before, barely restraining herself. Kyra’s skin tasted divine, and the sounds she made were the sweetest music. She wanted more. Wanted to fill Kyra with everything she had.

The pressure at the base of her shaft swelled, throbbing with unbearable fullness. Kyra yelped, and Kassandra realized why when she felt the omega’s clit rub against her newly-formed knot. It was almost at full size already, and if she didn’t tie the beautiful omega in her arms, she was fairly certain she wouldn’t survive.

It was her turn to rasp a “Please,” against Kyra’s neck. Since that was the only word she could manage, she rutted her hips to make her meaning clear.

“Do it,” Kyra hissed through clenched teeth. “I want it. Want your knot.”

That was all the permission Kassandra needed. She seized Kyra’s throat in her teeth, thrusting without reservation.

The first few times, her knot didn’t breach Kyra’s opening. The omega’s muscles pushed back, as though trying to keep it out. Kassandra bit down harder, and Kyra’s body went limp. A fresh flood of wetness surged between them, and the tight ring of the omega’s entrance relaxed, sucking her inside with a sticky, satisfying pop.

Kassandra came as soon as Kyra closed around her. She didn’t  _ mean _ to, but her peak crashed over her with the force of a towering wave. Kyra’s muscles clung to her, rippling around her knot and molding to its shape. There was no possible way to resist. Powerful twitches raced along her length, carrying sharp spurts that splashed deep within Kyra’s core.

Once she started coming, Kassandra couldn’t stem the tide. She emptied with frenzied jerks of her hips, completely forgetting her rhythm. All she knew was how wonderful it felt to spill while sealed within Kyra’s shivering heat. The omega’s beautiful whimpers grew louder, a siren’s song beside her ear, and Kassandra grunted into the sweet flesh between her teeth.

Her instincts demanded she bite down, but the tiny shred of sanity she had left prevented her from following through. This wasn’t the time or place for such a serious act. Instead, she laved the spot she’d sucked with her tongue, soothing the bruise there. She could tell from Kyra’s shivers that the omega enjoyed it, and through the fever of her own lust, she wanted to return all the pleasure she felt twofold.

Although Kassandra was too wrapped up in her orgasm to coordinate her movements, the angle of her thrusts pushed her knot directly into the same spot that had made Kyra come before — as well as every other spot, thanks to its size. Luck was with her, because a moment later, Kyra’s nails dug into her shoulders, and the omega tilted her head back, exposing more of her throat.

_ “Kassandra!” _

Since she couldn’t withdraw thanks to the knot, Kassandra sped up, using what range of motion she had to pound Kyra into the tree. It worked. Kyra came, squeezing even tighter around her cock, so tight that white spots flashed before Kassandra’s eyes. A wave of dizziness washed over her, but Kyra was already lost, grinding forward frantically even though they were already joined through the tie.

Kassandra sucked the sweat from Kyra’s neck as another series of ripples raced the length of her cock. Each time she thought she’d given everything, Kyra managed to milk more from her pulsing shaft. She feared Kyra might drain the very life from her. Her legs wobbled, but she summoned the last of her strength, carrying them both through to the end with a few more thrusts.

At last, their bodies gave out. Kyra went limp, and Kassandra stilled her hips. She drew back, staring into Kyra’s eyes, and was reassured by the glazed look of satisfaction within them.  _ “Maláka,” _ she panted, “that was something.”

“An impressive performance,” Kyra agreed. “One I wouldn’t mind repeating.”

“I should hope so,” Kassandra said. “Who knew fulfilling one’s duty could be so enjoyable?”

Kyra laughed. “The fates have smiled on us.”

They drifted into a comfortable silence after that. Kyra nuzzled the crook of Kassandra’s neck, obviously enjoying her scent, and Kassandra continued to support her while they waited for the tie to shrink. Kassandra suspected there would be a considerable mess when it did.

“So, what should we do about the ‘meeting’ later today? Arrive together, or pretend we don’t know each other?”

Kyra’s eyes twinkled. “I have a feeling if I return to my house smelling like you, people  _ might _ suspect.”

“I doubt anyone will be brave enough to say anything to our faces.”

“Probably not,” Kyra conceded, “but they will certainly gossip behind our backs.”

Kassandra leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Kyra’s lips. “Let them gossip. Our arrangement is no one’s business but ours.”

Kyra smiled, bumping her nose playfully against Kassandra’s. “Could we make staying on Mykonos for the time being part of that arrangement? There is still so much to be done…”

“Of course. I would love to see more of the Silver Islands and help your people rebuild.”

_ “Efharistó.” _

_ “Parakaló.” _

Kyra relaxed even further, resting her cheek happily on Kassandra’s shoulder. “But that can wait a while, yes? And so can our meeting. It can’t begin without the two most important guests…”

A grin spread across Kassandra’s face. “Are you suggesting we ignore our responsibilities to continue fooling around in the woods?”

Rather than offer a playful denial, Kyra stared her dead in the eye. “Yes. That is exactly what I am suggesting.”

Once more, Kassandra thanked her lucky stars. Despite her misgivings, she was fairly certain this would turn out to be an excellent match indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr!


End file.
